dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
To catch a Jet
To catch a Jet is a Talespin fanfic dedicated to the wiki. Prologue ~Late April, 1940-something~ Kit was having the happiest day of his life: he attended the Federal Licensing Agency for Pilots (one with terrestrial-planes rather than a waterside one) and got a pilot's license on his first try, even if it wasn't perfect (and he became Ralph Throgmorton's personal favorite, though he tried to tone down his alphabetical-use). Now all he needs is a plane of his own, but which one? there were so many, but he hopes to get an aquatic one, and maybe one that's also a transport similar to the Sea Duck, but he wasn't sure if Baloo and Rebecca will approve of it anyway: they may not like to boss him for obvious reasons, but that doesn't mean they won't try if it feels necessary. Still it shouldn't be a problem: he hasn't really found the plane meant for him anyway, despite having enough money over the years. Upon riding his old bike back home he sees everyone else loading the Sea Duck. "Hey I'm back" he calls, "hey Kit-boy, how'd the flying lessons go?" Baloo asks putting down a crate, "I did it" Kit proclaims and reveals his new license, "that's wonderful Kit" Rebecca praised, "now all I need is my own plane, if only I can choose at all" Kit adds looking through an airplane encyclopedia he had bought recently: it contained an endless list of planes, but Kit still couldn't decide on which he should have, "well getting your own plane aside, why don't you fly us on this shipment?" Baloo jokes, "where is the shipment supposed to go?" Kit wonders, "Port Talbot" Rey informs, "okay" Kit accepted: hopefully he'll do a better job than last time when he got invited to that fake flight-school in Thembria (why that Thembrian that offered it to Kit was lying about the age-requirement was beyond him, then again most Thembrians weren't very trustworthy anyway, except for Dunder, but either way Kit will be much more careful next time), "are you sure that's a good idea" Rebecca expressed concerned: Kit may be mature, but when it comes to planes he usually acts like a little kid, "ah come on, how bad could it be?" Riven dismissed, confident Kit could pull it off. An hour or so later, the plesiosaur was dead wrong: as Rebecca suspected Kit did indeed get immature at it by doing all sorts of fancy maneuvers with the cargo, Baloo, Riven and Rey onboard. Baloo instantly regretted his proposal as it was much like when just before Kit got invited to the Thembrian-flight-school, only a little worse: Kit was flying so erratically Riven had to puke and the cargo got ruined, and to top it all off he landed on the Conwing's right-flank on the water, something that none of them thought was possible and it took the efforts of a crane to right it. Rebecca, though disappointed in Kit, couldn't resist rubbing it in Riven's face. "Told you it was a bad idea" she brags while Riven remains stooped at being wrong for once (and a little air-sick), "don't rub it in" he pleads and clutches himself feeling like vomiting again, "I may never go on carnival-rides again" he adds to himself, Baloo was also shaken, but furious too, and even Rey was mad, "nice" she berates to Kit, who was feeling ashamed and sulks off, Riven though immediately runs up to him despite being still queasy, "Kit wait" he pleaded and Kit obeys, "Kit I'm not mad, we all make mistakes, I'm sure you'll do better next time" Riven consoled, "oh no, I am not letting him fly my plane again" Baloo vowed, as Kit figured, "me neither" Rebecca fallows, as Kit also figured, "hey cut him some slack, it was in accident, he said he was sorry" Riven defended, "Riven, flying is a serious business" Baloo counters, "it's his first time, all teenagers are like that, even I was once, weren't either of you?" Riven retorts and Baloo's anger begins to diminish a bit, but before he could admit it, Kit breaks them up, "it's alright Riven, I deserve it" he reasons and to all's surprise he tossed the encyclopedia into the water, then mopes to the shack. Baloo and Rebecca's jaws drop to the ground at that: they've never seen Kit look so defeated, Baloo marched to the spot where the book plopped in the water, now feeling bad, "maybe I was a bit hard on him" he whispers to himself. Across the world another sort of trouble was brewing. A fleet of Spitfire-fighters and B-17 Flying-Fortress-bombers were flying from Britannica (the Talespin-analogue of Britain) into Hounsland, their goal: cut off the Swatzi's supply lines. Leading them was an Iguanodon-man in a Spitfire. "Get ready soldiers, we're almost there" he replies into the radio, there were also some Fiat CR.30-fighters coming their way, but suddenly they scatter and a torpedo-like shape zooms by and one Spitfire spontaneously explodes, "what the-?" the Iguanodon gasped, the same streak was seen again and suddenly two flying-fortresses go down in flames, this continued on for a while until the Iguanodon ordered a mission-abort, but the attacker wasn't letting up yet and now his plane finds itself damaged, "mayday, mayday, I'm going-" he cries until his radio died. Whatever caused this cannot be good. Stay tuned for To catch a Jet, Chapter one Characters *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub *Clara Cloudkicker (Kit's grandmother) *Don Karnage *Shere Khan and more. Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction